


D.I.Y.

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Autofellatio, Eli is Flexible, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli’s had enough of waiting and takes matters into his own, well... not hands, exactly.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	D.I.Y.

“ _Dammit,_ Thrawn, stop _teasing,_ ” Eli burst out with a breathless laugh that came out perilously close to a whine. “I swear, if you don’t get on with it I’ll do it myself.” 

Thrawn lifted his head from where he’d been mouthing at the line of Eli’s bare hip, raised an eyebrow; and then, with the most unconvincing look of innocence Eli had ever seen, pulled away and sprawled out on the bed next to him. “Very well.” 

Eli groaned, his long-neglected cock throbbing indignantly and his cheeks flaming under Thrawn’s expectant gaze— but he wasn’t about to let Thrawn call his bluff. And it wasn’t _really_ a bluff, after all. He _could_ do it, he just… well, he hadn’t actually been _intending_ to. 

Without another word, he shuffled around the other way, rolled his shoulders with a few deep breaths, and walked his feet up the wall at the head of Thrawn’s bed. It took a few false starts, pulling his legs up and easing carefully into the stretch, but he made it into position fairly easily; bent double on himself with his knees up past his head and his own stiff cock up over his mouth. He was half-expecting Thrawn to laugh— he knew damn well this was far from the most _graceful_ position to be in— but instead he heard a gratifyingly unsteady little hitch of breath next to him as he closed his lips over the head of his own cock with an unintentional hum of relief. 

Sticky precome coated his tongue and he sucked harder, twitching his hips to push a little deeper, until he’d managed to get his cockhead fully into his mouth with a shiver and a low, huffed moan at the demanding flare of need in his gut. He didn’t usually… work himself up quite so much first when doing this on his own, and the knowledge that Thrawn was _right there_ watching him; the sound of Thrawn’s breathing getting heavier and the soft rustle of skin against skin as he touched himself _while_ watching— Eli had to admit, it all made the whole thing a hell of a lot hotter than he’d expected it to be. 

So rather than stopping as he’d planned, after showing Thrawn he _could_ do it— he kept going instead. He didn’t hold back on the strained huffs and grunts of pleasure as he sucked himself, enjoying the simultaneous feeling of his own lips and tongue working warm and wet at the sensitive head of his cock and the feel of himself hot and hard and leaking into his own mouth. 

He heard Thrawn shift beside him after a few moments, moving around to the head of the bed— and then large warm hands were gripping his spread ass cheeks and a hot wet tongue swiped over his hole. 

Eli shuddered with a strangled groan, his aching cock twitching so hard it slipped out from between his lips with an obscenely wet _pop._ Thrawn didn’t let up on him while he awkwardly, almost desperately, mouthed at himself until he’d managed to suck his cock back into the heat of his own mouth again, that nimble tongue still licking and circling and then finally pressing _into_ him. 

Eli whimpered, grabbing the backs of his thighs with both hands and tugging, all but fucking himself into his mouth while Thrawn tongue-fucked his ass. He could feel Thrawn _drooling_ on him, _into_ him, saliva running hot and wet down his skin; the vibrations from Thrawn’s hums of pleasure going straight to his cock— he was _so fucking close—_

One more hard suck, his own tongue pressing soft-rough over the tip of his cock while Thrawn’s licked deep inside him, and Eli was finally coming, his aching balls tightening and twitching and that insistently swelling heat _bursting_ in a whitehot eruption of bliss. He just barely managed to keep his straining cockhead between his lips while he spilled out, the hot, thick, bitter-salt spurts filling his mouth and his hole spasming and clenching around Thrawn’s tongue. 

He hadn’t quite finished when he finally let his cock slip from his mouth, still twitching weakly and leaking a few final pulses of come down onto his lips and chin and heaving chest. He was distantly aware of— and dismayed by— the loss of that delicious heat and pressure as Thrawn’s tongue slipped out of him, but he couldn’t do much more than just lie there with his head spinning, gasping for air and trembling through the aftershocks. 

Thrawn helped him extricate himself from his half-pretzel, carefully easing his hips and legs back down before surging up between his limply spread, quivering thighs to cover his mouth in an urgent kiss. Eli shuddered, groaning at the feel of Thrawn _licking_ the mess of his come off his own mouth, Thrawn’s cock hot and hard and straining between them. 

“Mmh— _c’mon,_ ” Eli managed, tugging at Thrawn’s hips. He wasn’t sure how _coherent_ he’d actually managed to be, but Thrawn took the hint. Reaching down with a groan, he lined up and pushed inside Eli in one smooth motion. Eli could feel him quivering, whole body tense with the effort of trying not to go too quickly. 

“ _Harder,_ ” Eli bit out, capturing Thrawn’s mouth with his again and crying out as Thrawn immediately obliged, driving the rest of the way into him and stilling with a shuddering groan. 

He didn’t stay still for long, though, drawing back and thrusting in deep again, his panting breaths hot and humid on Eli’s lips as their mouths met and parted and met again, hungry, demanding, and sloppy. Eli’s leg was hooked over Thrawn’s arm, his own fingers raking trails down Thrawn’s sweat-slicked back while Thrawn hammered into him almost _frantically,_ the powerful muscles in his back arching and flexing under Eli’s hands. 

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes at the very most before Thrawn jerked, went rigid, and came with a guttural gasp, his hips stuttering and his cock throbbing hotter and harder and painting Eli’s insides with waves of heat. He collapsed down onto Eli a moment later in a sweaty, twitchy heap, panting, mouthing at Eli’s shoulder and rolling his hips lazily as he finished. 

They just lay there together catching their breath until Eli finally shifted with a groan. “You owe me a bloody _massage_ after that,” he grumbled, breathing a laugh and trying to stretch his legs and back out a bit— without letting Thrawn’s softening cock slip out of him just yet. He was going to be feeling this little session for _awhile,_ in more ways than one. 

He felt the puff of warm air against his flushed skin as Thrawn chuckled softly and trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck, right up to his jaw and then on to the corner of his mouth. 

“Indeed.” 


End file.
